Beauty and the Genie
SuperWhyMovies' movie-spoof of Disney 1991 film "Beauty and the Beast". Cast *Belle - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The Beast - Genie (Aladdin) *Prince Adam - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Gaston - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lumiere - Mushu (Mulan) *Human Lumiere - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Cogsworth - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Human Cogsworth - Chamberlain (The Swan Princess) *Mrs. Potts - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Human Mrs. Potts - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) *Chip - Thumper (Bambi) *Human Chip - Danny Edward (Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Nessie (The Ballad of Nessie) *Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Rapunzel (Tangled) *The Wardrobe - Winifred (The Jungle Book) *Sultan the Footstool - Bruno (Cinderella) *Dog Sultan the Foostool - Max (The Little Mermaid) *The Stove - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *LeFou - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Maurice - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Phillippe - Maximus (Tangled) *Baker - Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) *Bookseller - Georges Hautecourt (The Aristocats) *Bimbettes - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella and Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Monsieur D'Arque - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Wolves as themselves *Grandpa Barbra - Jafar (Aladdin) *The Hat Stand - Sir Kay (The Sword in the Stone) *Madame De La Grand Bouche - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) Shanti (The Jungle Book) Baby Rapunzel (Tangeld) and Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *The Tavern Keeper - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Scene *Beauty and the Genie - Part 1 - Prologue/"Princess Eilonwy" *Beauty and the Genie - Part 2 - Princess Eilonwy Meets Percival C. McLeach & Mr. Snoops *Beauty and the Genie - Part 3 - Geppetto's Invention *Beauty and the Genie - Part 4 - Geppetto Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Guanlongs *Beauty and the Genie - Part 5 - Geppetto Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Genie - Part 6 - Percival C. McLeach's Proposal/"Princess Eilonwy (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Genie - Part 7 - Princess Eilonwy Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Genie - Part 8 - Princess Eilonwy's New Home *Beauty and the Genie - Part 9 - Percival C. McLeach ("Gaston") *Beauty and the Genie - Part 10 - Princess Eilonwy Meets Big Mama & Thumper *Beauty and the Genie - Part 11 - Princess Eilonwy's Being so Diffricult *Beauty and the Genie - Part 12 - Princess Eilonwy Leaves her Room/Princess Eilonwy Meets Mushu & Sebastian *Beauty and the Genie - Part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Genie - Part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Guanlongs Attack Again *Beauty and the Genie - Part 15 - Percival C. McLeach & Mr. Snoops Meet Judge Claude Frollo *Beauty and the Genie - Part 16 - Something Special for Princess Eilonwy/"Something There" *Beauty and the Genie - Part 17 - Normel Again ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Genie - Part 18 - "Beauty and the Genie" *Beauty and the Genie - Part 19 - The Genie Lets Princess Eilonwy Go/Percival C. McLeach's Plan *Beauty and the Genie - Part 20 - "The Mob Song" *Beauty and the Genie - Part 21 - Battle On the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Genie - Part 22 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Films